Heart Beat
by Hikage Natsuhimiko
Summary: masa lalu dan masa depan yang bertolak... Apa aku dibenci? Dia bilang... untuk terakhir kalinya... Apa maksudnya? / Rated M for save... Warn! Yaoi. tpos. de-el-el...
1. Chapter 1

**Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan kesana... untuk yang terakhir kalinya.**

...

Apa kau membenciku?

.

_**Disclaimer: **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is Amano Akira-sensei's**

.

"_Yuki_?" aku meraih benda putih yang jatuh dihadapanku. Setetes salju? Di bulan oktober? Salju itu meleleh. _Ah, mungkin hanya kebetulan ada serutan es yang jatuh._ Pikirku sambil melanjutkan jalan. Ini masih musim gugur.

DEPH.

_Apa ini?_ jantungku berdetak keras. Tapi hanya kurasakan sekali. Intuisiku berkata ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. A_pa?_

"Tsuna!" suara seruan memanggilku untuk menoleh kearahnya. Seorang pemuda berambut _spike_ hitam dengan setelan kasual dan jaket biru tebal melambai dan berlari kearahku.

"Aah, Yamamoto." aku balas melambai.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Hanya jalan-jalan." aku tersenyum dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Yamamoto.

"Um? Tidak biasanya..." Yamamoto masih nyengir.

"Reborn mengizinkanku keluar, tapi hanya untuk satu jam. Setidaknya aku bisa menyegarkan diri dengan jalan-jalan." jawabku sekenanya.

"Ahahaa... kau memang membutuhkannya Tsuna!"

"Lalu kau sendiri mau kemana Yamamoto?"

"Aku disuruh belanja _Oyajii_... Aa, aku berbelok di sini. Duluan Tsuna!"

"Hati-hati Yamamoto!"

Berpisah dengan Yamamoto, aku bingung kemana tujuanku. _Mungkin taman menyenangkan juga._ Setelah mantap. Aku mempercepat jalanku.

Taman Namimori. Tidak terlalu ramai, lebih ke sepi sekali malah. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat saja. Maklum saja, hari minggu ini udaranya bisa terasa sampai ke tulang sih. Berjalan lebih masuk lalu duduk di salah satu bangku. Aah, walau pun dingin tapi tetap saja ini menyenangkan. Mengingat otakku yang memang pas-pasan ini terus di paksa untuk mempelajari materi pengajaran yang berada di tingkat atas.

TEP.

"Eh?" seseorang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapanku. "HIIIEEE... Hi- Hibari –_san_." seruku dengan lengkingan yang reflek keluar dari pita suaraku karena ketika aku mendongak, aku melihat sosok yang selalu disiplin terhadap peraturan. Hibari Kyoya. Kakak kelasku di Namichuu. Pemuda berambut raven dengan picingan mata yang tak pernah lepas selama ia berada di alam sadarnya.

"Hn." ia berlalu begitu saja.

_A, eeh? Apa itu tadi? Hanya lewat?_ Pikiranku terus bertanya-tanya. Apa yang tadi Hibari-_san_ lakukan. Jelas-jelas dia menghampiriku. Tapi dia seolah hanya tak sengaja lewat. Aneh.

.

**Aku tidak bisa.**

Tercetak jelas di layar ponselku. Pesan singkat dari dia yang kini menjadi yang terkuat. Dia yang sedingin es. Dia yang selalu disiplin. Dia yang berkata mencintaiku.

"Eeh? Lho...? A-apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" aku menggumam sendiri. Bingung dengan apa yang barusan ia tuliskan.

'**Eeh? Kenapa? Maaf kalau aku melakukan kesalahan.**'

Kukirim balasan secepat aku bisa. Berharap ia tidak membatalkannya. Ia bilang mau datang menemuiku sekalian rapat, tapi entah kenapa membatalkannya. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Kumohon tidak. Aku memang _dame_ tapi jangan disaat seperti ini. Oh, ayolah... bahkan sudah lama sekali aku tidak dipanggil _dame-_Tsuna lagi.

**Malas bertemu denganmu.**

"Aa.. eh?"

'**Kenapa bisa?**'

**Sejak awal kau seperti tidak ikhlas aku datang.**

'**Tidak! Aku tidak seperti itu!**'

**Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan kesana... untuk yang terakhir kalinya.**

DEPH!

_Kalimat barusan... tidak mungkin benar 'kan? Ambigu!_ Aku mencoba mengulanginya lagi. Per kata, kalimatnya. _Tidak. Dia hanya bercanda 'kan?_ **untuk yang terakhir kalinya.** _Memangnya dia mau kemana?_ Lidahku kelu mendadak. Debaran jantungku hanya merasakan keterkejutan saja. Dan selanjutnya berdetak normal. _Apa ini?_ Bukankah seharusnya ini menyakitkan?

Aku menutup ponselku untuk berpikir. Seharusnya aku sudah tidur. Tapi pesan yang tadi ia kirimkan membangunkanku. Dan sekarang. Aku tidak bisa tidur.

"Hibari... –_san_?" tanpa sadar menyebutkan namanya. Tapi kenapa? Aku tidak merasakan apa pun? Apa aku tidak memiliki perasaan khusus padanya? Tapi... dulu... ah, dan kami sudah lama sekali berpacaran.

**Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.** Kalimat itu berputar di kepalaku. Tapi sungguh. Sesakit apa pun kepalaku tapi dadaku tak merasakan apa pun. _Kenapa?_

.

"_Dame_-Tsuna! Kemana saja kau? Ini sudah lebih dari jam bersantai yang aku berikan kepadamu!" suara tutor _hitman_ku menginterupsi pikiranku yang ternyata menghabiskan waktu bersantaiku di taman yang kurang dari satu jam.

"HIIIEEE! Ma-maaf Reborn. Aku tidak menyadarinya." segera aku berlari karena Reborn sudah menubah Leon menjadi pistol yang sudah tinggal menarik pelatuk dan melubangi kepalanya jika aku sedang tidak beruntung.

Sepertinya Reborn tidak mengejarku. Tanpa aku tahu. Reborn melirik kearah sebaliknya dari arahku lari dan memicing pada seseorang yang tak terlihat.

"_Tadaima_!" seruku memasuki rumah dan langsung naik ke lantai dua. Masuk ke kamarku.

"_Okaeri_...Tsu_-kun_... kau tidak makan siang dulu?" panggil _Kaa-san_ dari dapur. Tapi sungguh. Jika tidak segera menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang diberikan Reborn, aku tidak yakin bisa mempertahankan makananku tetap berada di perut selama dicerna.

"_Dame_-Tsuna, makanlah dulu." Reborn yang entah sejak kapan ada di kepalaku memerintahkan dengan nada biasa. Otakku mencernanya tidak biasa. Tumben sekali.

"Hee?"

"Jika tidak mau terserah kau. Kau tidak akan ikut makan malam."

Blam. Reborn berlalu begitu saja.

"Heeee? Aah, waa..." segera aku berlari turun menuju ruang makan. Membantah perintah Reborn adalah bunuh diri. Kakiku berhenti ketika mencapai pintu ruang makan sekaligus dapur. Mematung. Keadaan memang seperti biasa. Anak-anak kecil 'bermain' sambil makan. Bianchi tengah menyuapi Reborn. _Kaa-san_ melayani orang-orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja makan. Hanya saja, kini di tempat yang biasa aku duduki, sudah ada seorang di sana.

"Hi- Hibari –_san_?!"

Seorang karnivora sudah duduk manis di sana sambil melahap makanan yang disumpitnya dengan tenang. Earphone terpasang di kepalanya. Meredam suara berisik di meja makan hingga ia tak perlu 'menggigiti' orang yang duduk di satu meja makan dengannya.

"Cepatlah duduk, Tsuna!" Reborn mengangkat tangannya. Aku mencari kursi lain yang bisa aku duduki, dan ruang yang cukup lengang di meja makan hanya di seberang Hibari-_san_.

"_Ara_... Tsu-_kun_, ini nasimu." _Kaa-san_ meletakkan semangkuk nasi di hadapanku. Aku mengambil lauk yang ingin kumakan sambil menunduk agar tak bertemu pandang dengan Hibari-_san_. Sungguh! Demi apa! Reborn mengundang Hibari-_san_ kemari? Itu aneh. Apa dia menjanjikan pertarungan padanya?

"Kau melamun, _dame-_Tsuna?"

Hap.

Bruuph...

Suara Reborn mengagetkanku, di susul rasa pedas yang ternyata dari _wasabi_ yang tidak sengaja aku ambil. Segera aku mengambil air minum dan meneguknya hingga habis.

"Puaah, haah... haah..."

"Sekali _dame _tetaplah _dame_." Reborn megejek.

"Reborrnnn...!"

.

"_Tenth_. Kenapa anda murung seperti itu?" Gokudera-_kun_. Terlihat jelas dia khawatir.

"Ahahaa... hanya perasaanmu saja Gokudera-_kun_." kilahku. Sebenarnya aku masih memikirkan perasaanku semalam. Apa yang salah denganku?

"_Tenth_. Semuanya sudah di siapkan." lapor Gokudera-_kun_ dengan nada cukup serius.

"Baiklah." kataku kalem kemudian mengenakan jubahku dan beranjak. Gokudera-_kun_ membukakan pintu lalu berjalan di belakangku.

.

Kemarin Hibari-_san_ yang tiba-tiba mampir kerumah. Sekarang lewat interkom, dia memanggilku ke ruangannya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Semuanya aneh.

"Juudaime. Kalau sampai pecinta burung itu macam-macam padamu. Katakan saja padaku! Aku akan meledakkannya!" seru Gokudera-_kun_ yang selalu khawatir.

"Maa maa... tenanglah Gokudera. Dia tidak mungkin diapa-apakan oleh Hibari-_senpai_." Yamamoto menenangkannya.

"I- iya... Gokudera-_kun_. Tidak mungkin Hibari-_san_ melakukan hal yang macam-macam..." dalam hati aku sudah membayangkan hukuman karena seringnya aku melakukan pelanggaran. "A- aku pergi dulu, Gokudera-_kun_, Yamamoto." aku melambai dan keluar kelas. Membayangkan masuk ke ruang komite kedisiplinan saja tidak mau, sekarang aku harus masuk ke sana. _Kami-sama_... lindungi aku...

.

Kling.

Derak dan gemerincing rantai terus terdengar dari sel-sel yang berisikan para penjahat, musuh dan pemberontak. Ruang bawah tanah lembab dan gelap. Hanya suara yang bisa kau tangkap.

Memang sedikit menyimpang. Tapi pertemuan rahasia ini memang sangat penting. Walau diadakan di ruang bawah tanah, tepatnya penjara bawah tanah. Tapi ini demi kerahasiaan.

Aku masuk ke sebuah ruang yang keadaannya jauh berbeda dengan lorong yang tadi aku dan Gokudera-_kun_ lewati. Lebih luas dan kering. Pencahayaan dari lilin remang-remang menerangi satu-satunya meja di tengah ruangan. Di kursi tinggi yang mengelilinginya sudah duduk lima orang lainnya yang bergelar Vongola Guardian.

Aku berjalan dengan tenang. Menuju kursi paling ujung lalu duduk di sana. Aah, aku melihatnya. Dia di sana. Dengan tatapan tidak peduli seperti biasa. _Apa ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir? Kenapa dia mengatakan itu?_ Aah, kepalaku berdengung.

"Kali ini kita akan membahas tentang penghianatan yang tengah terjadi. Banyak informasi rahasia Vongola telah bocor pada musuh dan aku ingin tahu laporan perkembangan penyidikannya!"

.

"Pe- permisi..." karena tak ada jawaban atas ketukanku aku menggeser pelan pintu ruang komite kedisiplinan. Masuk dan di sana dia berada. Tertidur di atas sofa panjang dengan wajah tenah dan polos. Di saat seperti ini aku tak akan bisa berpikir kalau Hibari-_san_ adalah seorang yang selalu menghajar orang.

Perlahan dan mencoba tanpa suara aku masuk lalu menutup pintu. Berjalan dengan hati-hati hingga berada di sisi sofa. Wajah Hibari-_san_ begitu tentram dilihat dari dekat. Aah, aku sudah lama menyukainya. Tapi sifat dan kelakuannya yang anti sosial itu selalu membuatku membatalkan niatku menyatakannya.

Menengok kesekeliling dan yang bisa kulihat hanya ruangan Hibari-_san_ yang rapi seperti biasa. Tumben sekali tidak ada paperwork yang bertumpuk di atas meja Hibari-_san_. Gakuran yang biasanya ia sampirkan di bahu kokohnya di sampirkan di sandaran kursi kerjanya. Langit cerah yang nampak dari jendela di belakangnya benar-benar membuat suasana damai.

Menengok kembali Hibari yang masih terlelap, aku berjongkok untuk memperhatikannya lebih jelas. Aah, Hibari-_san _memang sempurna.

.

BRUAK!

Dengan itu Gokudera-_kun_ tumbang, bersama guardian lainnya, kecuali dia yang pertama melakukan kekacauan ini.

"A- apa maksudmu dangan semua ini?!" aku tak bisa menahan suaraku setelah melihatnya melumpuhkan para guardianku. Teman-temanku. Apa ini yang ia maksud untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Dengan menghianati kami? Menghianatiku?

"Hibari Kyoya, sebaiknya kau jelaskan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan!"

Dia menyeringai.

"Tentu saja menghapuskan orang-orang lemah dari jalanku."

Ini sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Hibari-_san_ sudah keterlaluan. "Kau sudah keterlaluan! Terima hukumanmu!" dengan itu pertarungan atara kami dimulai. Entah kenapa perasaanku, hatiku tak mau bereaksi. Kenapa?

Hibari-_san_ di seberang sana pun sudah siap menerima serangan, tapi kenapa wajahnya seperti menahan sesuatu dibalik seringaiannya?

.

Tanpa sadar aku mengulurkan tangan dan menyisir rambut hitam Hibari-_san_. Begitu lembut dan cantik. Kulit pucat, dan wajah tampan khas asia. Mata sipitnya yang sering menatap tajam itu sebenarnya sangat indah. Biru kelabu yang terasa sejuk dan membawa rasa nyaman hingga rasanya ingin memandanginya sampai tertidur.

.

"Dasar bodoh... mengorbankan dirimu dan berpura-pura sampai kau tertidur dengan jalan yang kau pilih. Kau ini egois Hibari-_san_." aku membelai lembut pipi pucat yang tertidur sambil tersenyum itu. Membiarkan diriku dalam lamunan yang hanya ada diriku dan Hibari-_san_ yang tengah tertidur dalam mimpi indah. Biarkan saja para guardian dan orang-orang mafia itu, sekarang yang aku rasakan hanyalah hampa dalam pemandangan yang indah.

"Hibari-_san_, Hibari-_san_. Kau terlihat sepuluh kali llipat lebih tampan jika kau tersenyum dan berwajah damai seperti sekarang ini..." aku hanya terus berucap. Hatiku mati.

.

Greb.

Tangan Hibari-_san_ mencengkeram tanganku. Ini sungguh, membuatku takut. Hibari-_san_ membuka matanya dan langsung menatap tajam kearahku. Aku menggigit lidahku agar tidak menjerit dan membuat Hibari-_san_ marah. Bisa-bisa aku digigit sampai mati.

"Oh, kau." Hibari-_san_ mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan menjernihkan pengelihatannya yang baru difungsikan kembali. Masih menggenggam tanganku. Membuatku memalingkan wajah merahku.

_Are... jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat, bagaimana kalau Hibari-san merasakannya_...

Set.

"Eh?" tubuhku berpindah?

Greb.

Hi- bari- _san_... ? Memelukku?

"HIIEE... HI- HIBA- rii... –_san_?" suaraku merendah karena Hibari-_san_ mengeratkan pelukannya. Berada di pangkuannya benar-benar nyaman. Apa boleh aku berharap bahwa perasaanku terbalaskan?

"Hee?" tubuhku meringan.

Brugh.

"_Itte_..." tiba-tiba menjatuhkan diri dan menindihku seperti itu, punggungguku rasanya sakit. Tu-tunggu, menindihku?! Oke, jangan katakan rupaku sekarang karena pasti memalukan.

"Tsuna... yoshi..."

Mendengar Hibari-_san_ menyebutkan namaku entah kenapa rasanya ada ratusan kupu-kupu membuatku mulas dan jantungku terpompa lebih cepat dan keras. Nyeri, tapi begitu membahagiakan. Juga wajah Hibari-_san_ yang berada di leherku membuatku merasa geli.

"Tsunayoshi..." ia mengucapkannya lagi dan menyebabkan tubuhku bereaksi sama dengan tadi. Mendengar Hibari-_san_ memanggil namaku dengan lembut. Aku menyukainya. Aku merasa bahagia karenanya.

_Kami_-_sama_, bolehkan aku berharap?

"Hi- Hibari- _san_...?"

Tangan jenjang yang dingin bisa kurasakan menyentuh kulit wajahku yang pasti semerah strawberry masak. Tangan pucat yang selalu membuat para pelanggar peraturan tunduk... menyentuhku dengan lembut. Entah apa yang aku rasakan sekarang ini. Terlalu meluap. Satu kata yang cukup pantas untuk menyatakannya adalah bahagia. Tapi yang kurasakan seperti berlipat-lipat dari kata bahagia itu sendiri.

"Tsunayoshi..." kini ia mengangkat wajahnya, keping biru kelabunya yang indah menghanyutkanku dalam khayal dimana dunia ini hanya ada aku dan Hibari-_san_. Sejuk dan melelapkan. Begitu menghipnotis agar tak berpaling, hingga kelopak mata tertutup untuk melihatnya kembali dalam mimpi indah.

"Hibari-_san_..."

Hibari-_san_ menyatukan bibir kami. Hanya sekedar lumatan lembut lalu menjauh lagi. Rasanya seperti narkotika. Ingin lagi dan lagi. Lebih dan lebih. Entah sejak kapan kedua tanganku sudah melingkari tengkuk Hibari-_san_. Sepertinya otakku sedang tidak berguna untuk situasi seperti ini.

Hibari-_san_ menyatukan kembali bibirnya dengan milikku. Melumat lembut dengan sensual, sedikit lebih lama, lalu melepasnya lagi.

"Hibari-_san_..." aku menatap dalam keping langit mendung itu. "Bisakah aku berharap? Bahwa perasaanku pada Hibari-_san_, terbalaskan?" mata sayuku menangkap seberkas keterkejutan di sana, lalu tertutup dan Hibari-_san_ kembali menyatukan bibir kami. Bedanya, ini lebih menuntut. Membuka belah bibirku ketika Hibari-_san_ mulai menjilat pelan bibir bawahku. Mempersilahkannya memperdalam kecupannya dan menari bersamaku. Agar ia tahu aku tulus pada perasaan itu.

Beberapa menit setelah tarian memabukkan itu Hibari-_san_ menjauhkan wajahnya, memberi jeda untuk menghirup sumber kehidupan yang mengisi kembali paru-paru dan kerongkongan. Cukup dengan bernapasnya, kini berganti Hibari-_san_ yang menatap keping cokelatku dalam. Ia membuka mulutnya, tapi tak ada suara yang ia keluarkan. Hanya menggerakkan belah bibirnya membentuk satu kata.

'Daisuki.'

Dalam keterkejutan bahagia aku hanya terdiam dan melebarkan kelopak mataku. Mengisi pengelihatanku dengan wajah Hibari-_san_ yang kini tersenyum tipis namun lembut.

"_Hontou ni. Ore mo. Suki desu._"

...

_Ba- bakaaa_!

Ingat umur! Itu masih ada fic yang musti diselesein! Kenapa malah nulis beginiaaannn?!

_Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!_

_GOMENASAI_! *sujud sujud*

Ne~ enaknya jadiin twoshot ato udah gini aja? *PLAK*mulai deh mesumnya* dan kalo masih ga ngerti itu jalan ceritanya, itu di batesin titik, tiga titik berarti masih lanjutannya cuma jeda, kalo satu titik berarti beda masa. Setting TYL sama TYB. Banyak titik _owari_~.

Walau me yakin ini fic dari Author geje nggak ketulungan, tapi me masih mau minta komennya di Review! _ONEGAI_! *bungkuk 90 derajat*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

"_Tenth_. _Sample_ yang kau berikan sudah selesai diperiksa oleh Irie Shouichi." Gokudera memberi laporan dan menumpuk lembar-lembar kertas yang tadi ia bawa ke tumpukan lainnya yang belum selesai aku periksa. "Untuk hasilnya, Irie Shouichi meminta anda untuk ke labnya."

"Baiklah." Selesai menandatangani dokumen yang tengah ku kerjakan aku meletakkan pena dan beranjak. Ingin segera tahu kepastian dan kebenaran.

Lorong Vongola HQ masih terselubugni ketegangan walaupun masalah besar tentang penghianat dan musuh telah terselesaikan. Sebagian besar karena pengorbanan Hibari-_san_. Diriku sendiri tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Setiap pagi membasuh tanganku seperti baru saja menyentuh dosa besar itu. Biar sebenarnya tak ada apapun di tanganku. Itu karena... akulah yang mencabut nyawa Hibari-_san_.

"Selamat datang Vongola _tenth_." Seorang berambut merah bata berkacamata tebal menyambutku. Tanpa diperintah ia mengambil berkas yang aku inginkan dari tumpukan file penelitian dan risetnya. "Ini hasil pemeriksaan sample darah _Cloud Guardian_."

.

Tangan jenjang nan dingin yang tadi mengusap lembut pipiku kini turun menelusuri leher dada hingga perutku. Mataku masih terpaku pada keping sewarna langit mendung itu. Dan membiarkan pemilik iris cantik itu menyentuhku.

Tanpa ragu tangan itu menyusup di balik kemeja seragamku yang setengah ke bawah sudah terbuka entah sejak kapan. Meraba tubuhku perlahan hingga ia berhenti ketika menemukan sesuatu yang menonjol di dadakku. Ia memainkannya, mengirimkan aliran listrik kecil yang membuatku mendesah kecil.

"Hibari.. –shan..." entah bagaimana cara kerja otakku sekarang ini, tapi setiap suara yang kukeluarkan hanya nama Hibari-_san_ yang bisa membetuk kata selain erang dan desahan.

Tangan Hibari-_san_ yang bebas menelusuri garis bibirku dengan telunjuknya. Sepertinya Hibari-_san_ menyukai kegiatan bermainnya. Menggodaku untuk meminta. Tapi memang aku menginginkannya. Otak sedang tidak bekerja sama dengan tubuhku, birahi yang mengendalikan kami berdua. Dengan gerakan yang tanpa pikiran itu kutempelkan bibirku pada bibir Hibari-_san_. Hanya menempel dan Hibari-_san_ yang memulainya.

Melumat lalu meminta lebih dalam. Mataku tertutup untuk merasakan sensasi yang tercipta indah. Memabukkan, membuatku ketagihan. Dalam ciuman panas itu, bisa kurasakan jemari Hibari-_san_ yang tadi ada di bibirku menelusup dengan cepat dan menggenggam lembut milikku di bawah sana. Membuatku mendesah tertahan karena Hibari-_san_ masih belum mau melepaskan bibirnya dariku.

"Hng.. mh..." Hibari-_san_ tidak mau hanya diam saja. Ia mulai memanjakanku, memainkan nipple dan memijat pelan milikku yang mulai menegang di tangannya. "Mnn..." menjambak pelan rambut Hibari-_san_ untuk memberi tanda, bahwa aku kehabisan napas dan Hibari-_san_ memutuskan ciumannya membiarkan sebenang tipis saliva menggantung di antara bibir kami dan membiarkanku bernapas.

_Aah, kenapa Hibari-san memandangiku begitu...?_

"Tsunayoshi..." Hibari-_san_ memanggil namaku lagi. Membuatku memfokuskan pandangan pada biru kelabu milik Hibari-_san_.

"Haa... aah... Hibari-... _san_... aah..." antara tidak karuan dan kenikmatan, desahan keluar dari pita suaraku ketika Hibari-_san_ memijat milikku yang sudah terbebaskan. Mataku masih terpaku pada iris biru kelabunya sampai Hibari-_san_ menurunkan wajahnya dan mulai menjilati leherku. "Mmnn... nhaa.. ak.. Aah..." ia menemukan titik sensitifku dan memberikan tanda kepemilikannya sebelum akhirnya aku menumpahkan hasratku di tangannya.

.

"Dari hasil yang kami dapatkan, _sample_ darah _Cloud_ _Guardian_ mengandung bakteri tidak terdaftar. Tingkat bahaya yang dapat di timbulkan tujuh puluh lima persen kerusakan tubuh dan jaringan. Sel masih dalam status belum aktif. Kemungkinan jika aktif maka akan menyebabkan kematian mendadak dalam jangka tiga menit setelah terinfeksi. Dari dugaan yang paling kuat, salah satu dari komplotan pemberontak menembakan peluru yang telah dibaluri oleh bakteri tersebut dan mengenai bahu kini _Cloud Guardian_, karena terdapat luka yang masih baru di sana."

Hahaa... bukankah ini lawakan yang lucu? Hanya misi pemeriksaan ke Roma, dan masalah pemberontakan terselesaikan dengan terbunuhnya biang keladi oleh sang _Cloud Guardian_. Namun laporan misi yang diterima bukanlah terselesaikannya kasus tapi malah informasi kosong yang artinya seperti tidak ada perkembangan penyidikan. Setelah itu, _Cloud Guardian_ menyerang tanpa alasan yang jelas saat rapat rahasia Vongola.

Apa tidak ada yang mau memberikanku lelucon gila lagi? Karena kesalah pahaman, dengan tangan ini aku membunuh orang yang telah lama aku cintai. Tapi kenapa hatiku berhenti merasakan detakan yang menandakan perasaan meluapku? Aku hampa.

.

Peluh mengalir di kulit kami yang masih terengah dengan kegiatan intim kami. Tubuh polos kami masih berpelukan dengan rasa bahagia yang menyatakan perasaan dalam penyatuan. Bagian dari dirinya masih belum memutuskan penyatuan itu. Walau pun begitu, keping sewarna langit mendung itu sudah memikatku untuk terlelap dalam pelukannya.

.

"_Tenth_..." Gokudera menyadarkanku dari lamunanku saat masih bekerja di balik meja penuh tumpukan paperworkku.

"A- aah... Gokudera-_kun_. Maaf aku melamun." aku melempar senyum terbaikku saat ini pada sang _Storm Guardian_ yang merangkap tangan kananku. Walau ku tahu senyum terpaksa tidak akan mempan. Hanya berusaha tidak membuatnya khawatir. Tapi usahaku tentunya sia-sia karena sebagai tangan kanan dia juga adalah sahabat. Ia cukup mengerti apa yang kurasakan.

Ia menghela napas pelan. Lalu menatap lembut pada keping cokelatku.

"Mau berkumpul dan menghabiskan beberapa botol wine?" tanyanya penuh perhatian. Sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan ketika aku murung Gokudera-_kun_ akan mengumpulkan _Guardian_ yang sedang lengang untuk minum wine bersama. Kurasa pikiranku memang sedang kacau.

"Uun, mohon bantuannya." senyum yang kubuat malah menjadi terlihat konyol.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemput anda jika sudah siap." Gokudera-_kun_ akhirnya pamit dan keluar ruanganku, tidak lupa menutup pintu. Sebelum menghilang di balik pintu tadi, kulihat senyuman lega terpasang di bibirnya.

Menghela napas pelan lalu membuka laci meja paling atas. Memandangi satu-satunya pengisi laci itu dengan sebuah senyum yang sudah lama tidak tergurat di bibirku.

"Haahh... kurasa aku tidak akan menyusulmu segera Hibari-_san_. Jika begitu aku yakin kau akan meng_kamikorosu_ku di alam sana." aku terkikik mengingat pikiran konyolku untuk mengakhiri hidupku dan menyusul Hibari-_san_.

Sekali lagi, aku memandangi foto itu. Foto pertamaku dengan Hibari-_san_. Foto yang diambil Hibari-_san_ dengan ponselnya beberapa detik sebelum aku terbangun dari tidur lelap setelah 'kegiatan' pertama kami. Foto di hari pertama kami menjadi sepasang kekasih.

...

Owariii~~~

*plak!*

BUGYAAHHHH! APA-APAAN YANG DI ATAS ITUUU!? NGGAK KEREN BANGET TO THE EXTREME! *niat banget ngancurin capslock* lagian me juga ngetiknya cepet-cepet biar idenya ga kececeran TAT jadi aneh deehhh...

Ugyaaahhhh! Endingnya bingung mau dikasi apaan! Lagian itu ga nyambuunngg!

Sst.. st... yang berharap lemonan, me masih nggak kuat nulis sampai sana, juga faktor umur. Me takut digampar _kaa-san_ gara-gara nulis hal-hal mesum dengan kedok pengen jadi penulis :p *gadayangperduli*pundung

_Ne, ne~_ dengan ini tamatlah fic dari Author geje ini. Mohon _Review minna-san_~...


End file.
